


What's Said in Spanish...

by Marriott23



Series: Musketeers One Shots [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: (As in stopping love), Happy Ending, Injury, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>....stays in Spanish </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or at least that's how Aramis would prefer. D'artagnan had other ideas though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Said in Spanish...

Athos was slumped against a wall barely conscious. Porthos knelt at his side pressing a scrap of clothing to the wound a worried look on his face. 

"We need Aramis," Porthos said urgently to D'artagnan who was hovering nearby. 

Aramis was out in the fields of the village talking to the local people about the bandits. The bandits that had managed to shoot Athos when they suddenly turned up.

"On it," D'artagnan said jumping onto the nearest horse. 

Porthos opened his mouth quickly to inform him that Roger only let one person ride him when he realised the horse was perfectly still. "Be quick," he said instead and watched the young man ride away on a horse that never let anyone but Athos ride it. 

Porthos was beginning to worry even more at the amount of blood Athos had lost when he saw two horses approaching. Aramis was out of his saddle before the horse had fully stopped and D'artagnan wasn't far behind as they both rushed to Athos's side. 

Porthos sifted slightly to allow Aramis better access as the man started to clean the wound. "You need to move," Aramis said shoving Porthos lightly, as he threaded a needle, "your blocking the light. 

"How did you get Roger to let you ride him," Porthos asked the young musketeer as he saw the worried look on his face. 

"I grew up raising horses. They like me," D'artagnan replied finally looking away from his bleeding friend to focus on Porthos. 

That's it now keep him talking, Porthos thought to himself. "You don't speak of it much," he commented. 

"I don't," D'artagnan replied almost quizzically. "I think about it a lot," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "My father he was a farmer but my mother she loved horses. She grew up in Spain and she insisted that at least one of her sons help her with her horses and that was me."

"Aramis's mother was Spanish," Porthos commented not sure how to respond to the rest. "Sometimes he forgets we can't speak it and rattles something off in Spanish to us. Why don't you do that?"

"He doesn't forget," D'artagnan says quietly in response and his eyes shift to rest fondly on Aramis who is just cutting off the thread. "You're not meant to understand him. For him it's a verbal way of showing silent affection"

"You're not meant to understand either," Aramis commented looking at him. "Should have guessed from your grins that you understood."

"I think it's sweet," the young musketeer replied with a grin. 

"What is?" Porthos asked looking at Aramis but he only received a grunt in reply. 

"He's got a not so small crush on you," D'artagnan announced with a triumphant grin as though he had been waiting for this moment. 

Aramis groaned in embarrassment and hide his head in his hands. Firm hands drew them away again and he found himself face to face with Porthos who lent forward to press their lips together. "As I do on him," Porthos said when they drew apart again. 

When Athos finally came to it was to find himself in a bed. Opening his eyes he blinked sleep away and managed to focus on D'artagnan. He made a move to sit up but a flare of pain stopped him. "Aramis said it missed anything important but it's going to hurt a lot," D'artagnan said. 

Athos glanced around for the man, it was unheard of for Aramis not to stay until he'd given a warning about his stitches. "Where is he?"

"Celebrating getting over the language barrier with Porthos."

"What language barrier?" Athos asked curiously. 

"You have no idea what he's been saying in Spanish do you?" D'artagnan said and the head shake in reply confirmed his fear. He settled down to right the injustice of him being the only one to understand the sweet but sickening things Aramis had said in Spanish.


End file.
